Roza Red
by Ikisha
Summary: Rose is about to marry the prince of her dreams, but what if I were to just simply marry her off and her get her man, there wouldn't be a story, now would there? Sequel (Bonded Twice) Published!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: It's finally up! I know it's been forever but I wanted to be mean and make ya'll wait and be exited enough like bouncing off your chair happy when it came read and review, and If I get 5 or more reviews I'll update chapter 2! Remember I don't own VA and I wanna thank Millie55 for the help of ideas, and you guys should check out my other fanfics I've been busy with. Anyway, you probably wanna kill me right now so I'll let you read. :D**

**Chapter 1**

A few months have passed since my engagement to prince Dimitri. And things couldn't have been better. We acted like children chasing each other and playing hide and seek in the garden. Right now, I was about to go in the garden for my wedding. I would walk down the isle alone because I had no escort. Lissa was my maid of honor and a woman I had recognized as Christian's aunt, and Dimitri's sisters happened to be behind her. Mason was Dimitri's best man, fallowed by Christion, Adrian, and Eddie.

The woman's name was Tasha. She had black hair and blue eyes, she also had three large scars down her face,She wouldn't say how she got them. They wore light pink floor length spaghetti strapped dresses, with flower prints on them, and they sparkled. Their hair was curly and flowed freely down their backs.

I, had a pure white floor length dress with snow flake prints on it and It was strapless, and my hair was curled and pinned back with black pins with sparkling red rubies in them. The wedding march started and the doors opened. I held my breath and picked up my banquet of flowers walking slowly forward. It was night time and the stars were bright and beautiful. I had wanted a night wedding because I loved night time. Lights were streamed up along the trees and chairs were set out with MANY people in them.

A light pink narrow silk carpet was under my feat and rose petals were everywhere. I couldn't believe it, I was getting married!

As I walked up to the end of the short pathway, next to the fountain, I took Dimitri's hand and set my flowers down in Lissa's hands. Dimitri looked so handsome. He wore his shoulder length brown hair down and a black and white tux. His smile, no grin, was brilliant and white. But I was fixated on his warm chocolate eyes.

"Dearly beloved." The priest started. I zoned out completely intent gazing at my prince charming.

I didn't here the priest ask if I'd take Dimitri as my prince. I didn't here anything at all. It all went black. I couldn't see or hear anything. What was going on?

**I know, it's short! But it's just the introduction! It's going to get more exiting, I'm kinda putting more fairy tales in this story to mix it up a bit. So bear with me huh? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Snow White!

**A/N: If I get 5 or more reviews I'll update chapter 3! Remember I don't own VA and I wanna thank Millie55 for the help of ideas, and you guys should check out my other fanfics I've been busy with. Anyway, you probably wanna kill me right now so I'll let you read. :D**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello!" I yelled into the darkness. "Is anybody there? Hello!" Nobody answered me. I felt like a total Alice in Wonderland. I was floating in the blackness.

If I could see my dress would probably be poofed out. Nah, it was form fitting with a train. Suddenly the darkness dissolved and I was on the ground face first. The landing hurt and I probably had a couple scrapes on my face. I sat up and tried to dust off my dress, but to no avail, it was stained. Just my luck, not that I wasn't used to being covered in dirt and mud.

I stood up and looked around me. I was in a forest of some sort. It was dark and trees were everywhere and had holes in them for animals home. I heard someone singing a tune with no words.

"Naaaahaha!" It wasn't to far off that I could tell. I took off my white glass heels and started towards the voice moving branches out of my way. I almost fell into a swamp and I covered my scream. I was Rose Hathaway, I don't scream at something as stupid as almost falling! I carefully made my way around the swamp and out of the forest, up a hill, and down below there was a tiny cottage. The singing was getting loader, I saw a figure in the window and it looked like it was sweeping. I rushed down there and was about to knock when the door opened and animals came rushing out with cloths on them, headed for the tiny lake. How odd.

A young woman came out and started to sweep the porch, not noticing me as she sang. She had short black hair with a red ribbon in it. She wore a blue, yellow, and red dress, and yellow heels.

"Uh, hello?" I gasped and turned around with a hand on her mouth.

"Oh, who are you?" She asked nervously. I held out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Rosemarie. But you can call me are you?"

"I am Snow white. The princess." My eyes widen.

"Oh! I'm sorry princess." I curtsy down.

"Oh, don't do that! And you can call me Snow White. Are you the person who lives here?"

I shake my head.

"No, I thought you did."

"Oh goodness no! I'm just cleaning it up and hoping for a place to stay. You see, I got lost in the woods."

"Really? I did to. I don't know how I got there though. I was about to marry my prince when I...well, I don't really know what happened."

"You are a princess to?" She asked uncertainly studying my dress.

"Well, kind of. I was a commoner until Prince Dimitri of Russia found me. We were getting married."

"Russia? Oh!" Then her smile drops and she beckons me inside because it was getting dark.

"I'm hiding from an evil queen. My stepmother." She tells me.

"Why? I mean, how is she evil?"

"She wants to kill me." My face visibly shows shock and horror. She yawns and stifles it.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm quiet tired..."

"Oh! Okay." She nods and walks up the stairs. I take a seat next to the window and stare out at the stars.

What's happened to me? Where am I?

"HIGH HO!" The sound makes me jump and I turn to look out the window. Some men were out there. I got up from the window and hide in the shadows. I watch as seven little men come in and tiptoe around, making complaints that the place is clean. One at a time, with their weapons raised, they go up the stairs. I tip toe up there and press my ear to the door.

"Why-Why, you're little men." Snow white said. "How do you do?"She asks, "I said, "How do you do?"

"How do ya do what?" A grumpy little man asks.

"Oh, you can talk!" Snow exclaims."I'm so glad! Now, don't tell me who you me guess."

"I know, you're Doc."

"Why- Why- Why, yes! Yes! That's true." One of them mumble.

"And you're- You're Bashful." She says in a sweet voice.

"Oh, gosh!"

"And, you? You're Sleepy."

"How'd you guess?"

"-And you?"

'-Ah- Ah- Ah- Ah-'

"You're Sneezy."

'Ah-choo!'

"-Yes, and you must be-"

"-Happy, ma'am. That's this is Dopey. He don't talk none."

"You mean he can't talk?"

"-He don't know. He never tried!"

"Oh, that's too bad!" There was a short pause."You must be Grumpy. "

"Oh, yeah, Hah!We know who we her who she is and what she's a-doin' here!" A grumpy one exclaims.

"Hmph! Yes! What are you and who are you doin'?Uh, uh, what are you- Uh, who are you, my dear?"One of them finally completed his , I think Snow said his name was.

"Oh, how silly of me.I'm Snow White"

"Snow White? The Princess?"

"-Yes."

"Well, my dear Quincess-Uh, Princess. We're, uh- We're honored. Yes, we're-"

"-Mad as hornets!" Grumpy finishes.

-"Mad as hornets!No, no, we're not!" Doc says angrily. "We're bad as cornets-No, no, as bad as-What was I sayin'?"

"Nothin'! Just standin' there sputterin' like a doodlebug!"

"Who's butterin' like a spoodledug? Who's uh, uh-"

"Aw, shut up! And tell her to git out!"

"Please, don't send me away. If you do, she'll kill me." Snow White finally interrupts.

"-Kill you? -Who will?"

"-Yes, who?"

"-My stepmother, the Queen."

"-The Queen!"

"-She's wicked."

"-She's bad."

"-She's mighty mean."

"-She's an old witch! I'm warnin' ya! If the Queen finds her here,she'll swoop down, and wreak her vengeance on us!"

I opened the door and stepped inside. Everyone's head snapped over to me. The looked alarmed and picked their weapons up.

"Oh no, no, no! She isn't the queen! I met her earlier. Don't hurt her." Snow white introduced us and we got to stay there for a while. Of coarse I had to have been watched everything I do, and when they go to work I have to go with them. Yay. I hope I can go home soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Important AN

**A/N: OH! I forgot to put this on chapter 2. Just so you all know, there will be about four more books after this one! Italics the ones you hopefully have read or started to read. **

**_A cinderella named Rose_**

**_A Cinderella named Roza_**

**Roza and red riding hood**

**Roza and mermaidia**

**Roza and A magical Christmas**

**Roza and Mulan **

**Tell me if you think this is a good Idea!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ending

**I don't own Snow white or Vampire Academy! So sorry bout the wait, had a bit of writers block. Longest chapter ever! Hehehe...**

* * *

><p>Snow White almost had supper ready all the dwarfs raced down the stairs and gathered around the soup kettle. They all sniffed it and cheered.<p>

"Ah, soup! Hurray!" They celebrated.

"Uh, uh, uh, just a minute, it's not quite ready yet, you'll just have time to wash." Snow white interrupted them.

"Wash?" They asked. Grumpy scoffed and folded his arms.

"Hah! Knew there's a catch to it!" He grumbled. This got my blood boiling.

"You know what? Snow white is doing all of your chores, she is cooking for you and being kind to you! The least you could do is be kind to her and treat her fairly and respect her! Now go wash up or you won't eat at all!" I scream at them. Every one of them, including Snow white looked surprised at my outburst. But none of them dared to say another word. Even Grumpy was pale in the face and shocked. "NOW!" They high tailed it out of the room and went to wash up.

***With the bitch, I mean queen* **

Back at the palace the queen welcomed the hunter when he returned with the deer's heart. She was happy that now she was once more the most beautiful woman in the world. As soon as she was alone, she looked in her magic mirror and said, confidently,

"Mirror, mirror on the wall,

Who is the fairest one of all?"

To her horror, the mirror replied,

"You, oh Queen, are fair, 'tis true,

But Snow White and a young Rosemarie is fairer still than you."

The queen trembled with anger as she realized that the hunter had tricked her. She decided that she would now find Snow White and kill her herself. And Who was this _Rosemarie?_

** *The next Day***  
>The queen disguised herself as an old pedlar woman with a tray of ribbons and pretty things to sell and she set out into the forest. When she came to the dwarfs' cottage in the clearing, she knocked and smiled a wicked smile when she saw Snow White come to the door.<p>

***Rose POV***

There was a knock at the door not long after the little men left the cottage that morning.

"I'll be right there!" Snow White called as she rushed to the door. I rolled my eyes at how preppy and girly she was, but she gave me no reason to hate her. Actually, she reminded me of Lissa. I sighed remembering and missing her. Right now, she and Dimitri were all I needed.

"Why, pretty maid,"I heard a old woman say at the door to Snow White. "won't you buy some of the wares I have to sell? Would you like some ribbons or buttons, some buckles, a new lacing for your dress perhaps?" She continued and I walked over to the door next to Snow where she eagerly went through the basket.

"Snow, is that such a good idea, I mean with your step mom out and all?" I asked slightly concerned. The old woman looked up at me and glared.

"I am only trying to make some money for food and water dear, would you deprive me of such things?" I scoffed.

"Sorry, but isn't there a town just outside of the woods? Most people go there to barter."

"Rose!" Snow white chastised. "What's gotten into you?" She turned to the old peddler and smiled softly. "Please forgive my friends rudeness." The peddler smiled and nodded.

The queen could see that she was tempted by the pretty lacing and so she asked if she could help to tie it on for her. Then she pulled the lacing so tight that Snow White could not breathe, and fell to the floor, as if she were dead. I gasped and hurried to help Snow white, unfortunately the woman ran back into the woods and out of sight.

"Snow!" I picked her up the best I could and took her to a bench in the side of the room. I had to wait for the dwarfs to come back and take care of her, because I knew not what to do but to wait for her to wake up.

When the dwarfs came home that evening, they found me sitting at the table, head in my palms, and they could tell I was enraged.

"What happened?" They asked in union.

"Snow White just HAD to buy a damned lace from that old HAG didn't she?" I practically screamed. They flinched back.

"Where is she my hear, I mean my dear?" Doc asked. I pointed over to the bench where Snow was taking her happy nap.

"Oh!" They race over to her. "What happened?"

"An old peddler woman came and offered Snow some things to buy and Snow wanted the lace so the bitch chocked her with it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh!"

"But I cut the lace off her, she is just sleeping now." I grumbled.

All seven dwarfs heaved a tremendous sigh of relief as by now they loved her clearly. After this they begged Snow White to allow no strangers into the cottage while she was alone, and Snow White promised she would do as they said. Grumpy marched over to where I sat.

"YOU! You don't let her open that door! She could have been killed!" My face filled red with rage.

"Don't you talk to me that way, I will not hesitate to..."

"Rose." Snow white interrupted. I stared at her. I couldn't help but to calm down. She was like a dark hair'd version of Lissa. I huffed and stood up and marched to the stairs.

"I think I need a nap to." I stomped up the stairs and into the room. I fell onto my set of beds and fell asleep thinking of my friends back home.

Once again in the palace the queen asked the mirror,

"Mirror, mirror on the wall,

Who is the fairest one of' all?"

And the mirror :replied,

"You, oh Queen, are fair, 'tis true,

But Snow White and the young Rosemarie is fairer still than you."

The queen was speechless with rage. She realized that once more her plans to kill Snow White had failed. She made up her mind to try again.

She chose an apple with one rosy-red side and one yellow side. Carefully she inserted poison into the red part of the apple. Then, disguised as a peasant woman, she set out once more into the forest the next day.

Once more the dwarfs left and Snow was making pies for them, namely for Grumpy. Once more there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Snow called but I beat her to it. I swung open the door to a familiar woman.

"Go AWAY!" I shouted. The woman glared.

"I simply wish to give an apple to the pretty lady." She offered.

"No, go away." I said firmly.

"Let me show you how harmless it is," said the disguised queen. "I will take a bite, and if I come to no harm, you will see it is safe for you too." She took a bite of the yellow side knowing it was not poisoned. Snow white had come to my side by then and grinned and took the apple from the woman. She was to bite it but the woman looked to happy and eager for my liking. I snatched the apple from SNow and she made a big "HAY!" and she reached for it. I quickly took a bite from the rosy red side to stop Snow, thinking better me than her. The old woman gasped and suddenly took off again.

At once I was affected by the poison and fell down as though dead.

** *First person POV***

That evening when the dwarfs returned they were quite unable to revive Rose.

"She saved my life." Said Snow White whom was feeling quite foolish for being tricked a second time. They watched over Rose through the night, but when morning came she still lay without any sign of life, and they decided she must be dead. Weeping bitterly, they laid her in a coffin and placed a glass lid over the top so that all could admire her beauty, even though she was dead. Then they carried the coffin to the top of a hill where they took turns to stand guard. And Snow wept the most, because she felt it was all her fault that her new friend was dead.

Back with the prince Dimitri, they had imprisoned Tasha and made her give up the spell to get Rose back. Dimitri's mother helped and made sure everything would go as they had planned. She enchanted him to the land Rose was and waited.

Dimitri landed in a forest. He heard a horse nay and walked in that direction. He found a young man around his age and was dressed like a prince.

"Hello?" Dimitri called out to the other black haired man. "I am Prince Dimitri of Russia, have you seen a beautiful young lady in a wedding gown? Brown hair, pale skin, bit of an attitude?"

"No I have not, sorry to say, but I heard of a maiden was at the top of a hill around here. Do you want to come along?" The other prince replied.

"Of coarse. Thank you." They began to walk towards there destination.

The prince's came through the forest and came to the hill where Snow White and the dwarfs were and Rose lay in her glass-topped coffin. She looked so beautiful there and Dimitri rushed over to her whike the other prince was star struck with Snow saw his brides lifeless body and almost cried.

"What happened to Rose?" He shouted.

"She was poisoned." The dwarfs cried.

"Open it, open the coffin."He demanded with did as told an lifted the glass. Dimitri lent in and placed a loving kiss on her lips. As the prince of Russia kissed Rose gently, he moved her head. The piece of poisoned apple fell from her lips. She stirred and then she stretched a little. Slowly she came back to life. Rose saw the handsome prince kneeling on the ground beside her, and was over joyed.

"Dimitri!" She wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck and hugged him tight. "I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered.

"Just have to have a little faith." He chuckled. "I love you." He continued serious.

"I love you to." They then said goodbye to their friends and used a magic powder Dimitri brought and went back home.

The End.

**I finished this one! Hope it was worth the wait, the next one is to come sooner rather than later. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: HELP WANTED

**I know these stories are getting shorter and shorter, but disney movies are not that long either. Especially when you write and have to alter a bit. I hope you liked this past story and I will see how long I can make the next one. Thank you all so much for sticking by me and for the advice. Only four chapters and around 9-10 reviews! I must be doing good. **

**I am going to need all the help I can get if I want to make the next story lengthier. If you decide to help you will get credit for it, just PM me. Thank you all so much! Love ya! **


End file.
